Hellsing XOvers with Seras
by gogo199432
Summary: So this is a "story", where I'll post all the shorter ones that come into my mind. I'm not saying that they aren't going to be continued, but they aren't going to be the main thing I'm working on. But the main Character is going to be Seras usually. So, have fun :)
1. Claymore -1

**AN: I know that everybody is waiting for the next chapter of 'What the future beholds' and it's on the way, but for some reason it doesn't go as quickly as I want to. On the other side, I finished watching Claymore only a few days ago, and liked it so much that I wrote this short fanfic about it. I don't know if there will be a continuation, I guess it depends on the respond I get.**

**So anyway, I hope you'll like it, have fun, and leave a review if you have a second!**

A wooden table was in the middle of the room, with six chairs around it. The surrounding was completely dark, only a lamp was illuminating the furniture above it. It looked like the lamp was levitating in the air, since it was attached to nothing. On the chairs were six figures, all of them completely different. They had cards in their hands, it almost looked like they were playing poker. But on the table was a board, which almost looked like a chess board. However it was insanely detailed with forests, deserts and even cities, villages.

In front of one figure, who was wearing a knight armor and helmet, was a card on the table. It portrayed a woman in white outfit and wide shoulder armor. She wore a big sword on her back. There was a nameplate on the bottom of the card with the name Teresa inscribed. One couldn't see the figure's face because of the armor, but it appeared that he was really satisfied with himself. And at the same time curious.

At the opposite side of the table was another figure, who was dressed in some kind of aristocrat attire. He had a kerchief around his neck, which reached his chest, and a monocle. In front of him were four cards, each of them displaying similar women to the one the knight had. All the cards were shining slightly on the table.

Every figure around the table were concentrating on the board on the table. Most of them were curious, while some almost displayed a slight worry. All the other members had cards in front of them, some displaying other humans, some monsters. But they weren't glowing at the moment.

After a few moments, a confused expression showed on the aristocrat's face. Even the knight tensed up a bit. All of them felt, that power's were shifting. What they didn't notice yet, that one of the cards, that was face down on the table, began to glow slightly with red.

The cards in front of the aristocrat were glowing now yellow, some more than others. He grimaced seeing this.

-"Whats wrong?" chuckled the knight.

-"...Nothing. They are expandable." answered the aristocrat. All of them went back to watch the battle. However soon one of the four cards began to glow much stronger with yellow light than the others. -"That stupid girl is overworking herself..." just as he said this, all of his cards cracked a bit, and their yellow glow fainted.

-"It looks like it's over..." spoke another figure at the table.

-"No it isn't yet..." said another who had the card with red light.

-"He is right. I'm not going to let him get away with Teresa again. She is too annoying. We need her back in the army..." said the aristocrat. He was obviously thinking about something, and the knight could read from his face.

-"No, don't do that man. It's going to cause more trouble than it's worth."

-"There is only one way to find out.." grinned the aristocrat, and he touched one of the cards which's nameplate read Priscilla. The card instantly began to glow bright yellow. The knight just snorted and shook his head.

-"We should fight with them, not with each other." nodded the knight in the direction of the figure who had the red card. The figure just grinned.

All of them continued to watch the board, while Teresa's card began to glow yellow too. As seconds went by, the aristocrat's card began to illuminate red instead of yellow.

-"I told you." said the knight with a bit of satisfaction.

-"She can still turn back..."

-"No she can't" interrupted the conversation the one who had the faced down red card in front of him. He was still grinning. The aristocrat turned his head a bit sideways, then suddenly his eyes widened.

-"Oh you didn't..."

-"Yes I did." and just as he finished speaking, the card in front of the aristocrat dissolved, while the red card in front of the grinning man flipped over, revealing a female monster. It's nameplate read Priscilla too. Seconds later Teresa's card cracked, then exploded to a million shards. Soon after that did two other cards in front of the aristocrat do the same. However before the last one could do the same, the knight said loud. -"Time please!"

-"Oh, come on." grumbled the figure with the new Priscilla in front of him. The knight looked at the aristocrat, then on another figure beside him. All of them nodded in union.

-"We are asking for permission to use 'her'." said the knight loud.

-"No, that's not fair."

-"Shall we ask the game master?" just as the aristocrat asked this, another lamp switched on not far away from them. There was a raised chair under it, the type that's usually around pools. In the chair sat a tiny figure, almost perfectly spherical. It had glasses, and long white beard. It was holding a big book in his hands, which was now opened around the middle. The figure studied it intensively. All the people around the table was looking at the old man, they were waiting patiently. After a few minutes the spherical man spoke up.

-"The request is accepted, considering the power differences between the teams."

"But she is so OP..." cried the guy with Priscilla's card, while the knight and the aristocrat were grinning at each other.

-"Finally we can use her again..." said the third figure as a card appeared in front of him. It displayed a woman in black coat and red eyes. The nameplate read 'Seras Victoria'.

* * *

Seras opened her eyes. She was in some kind of cave, staring at the ceiling. She slowly looked around, and saw that there is an exit, since it was lit by the sun. Outside some kind of battle was going on, she could hear yells and clashing of swords.

-"Hm, I wonder why I was called this time for..." she thought as she got up from the platform she was laying. She wore the same black coat like many times before. She even found her yellow-tinted glasses inside one of her pockets, so she put them on. She walked out from the cave and regarded the battle going on before her.

There were two women fighting in white clothes and armor. But one of them was more like a monster, she burst out from her uniform, and her body was deformed. This monster like woman was kneeling in front of the other one, and cried, asking the other woman to end her life. Seras took out an apple from her coat, and began chewing on it while she watched the scenery curiously. She was waiting for the order, whose side should she take? Soon she got her answer.

-"Seras Victoria, it's a pleasure to meet you again." said a man next to her, who just appeared from thin air. He was wearing white cape wrapped around his body in Greek style.

-"Same here." answered Seras with a smile, not even surprised by the sudden appearance of the man. -"So, who am I with this time?"

-"The Claymore."

-"...I guess you aren't going to tell me anything else will you? In this case I'm going to have to ask them myself." said Seras with a bitter smile, then turned her head around, back to the fight. As she did this, the monster on the right got up, and with an untraceable speed, cut down the woman's hands and head on the left. Seras just raised an eyebrow, but didn't move. The monster crouched down, and began roaring. Some kind of unknown energy flowed out from her body. It was almost threatening to Seras. Just almost. When the roaring and the lightshow faded, a new monster stood there. This one was calm, but twice as big as before. It had wings, and was wielding a sword. It also had a big horn on it's forehead. Soon three more women appeared on the scene with similar outfits like the beheaded woman. However the monster didn't look too terrified, and didn't move at all when the women attacked it.

-"You should hurry Seras. The women are the Claymore."

-"Oh...Let me finish my apple first." answered Seras with a bored tone. There wasn't much left from the apple. As she continued eating, the monster finished off two of the three women with it's fingers. They stretched and like spears, penetrated their bodies. As the souls of the two women left their bodies, Seras finished with her apple. She sighted, and began walking. -"See you next time." she waved with one hand back at the man, who just rolled his eyes, then disappeared.

In the meantime, the monster turned to the last woman. Seras knew that she only has milliseconds to save the woman's life, but it was far more than enough for someone with her speed and power. Her shape blurred away the same time the monster began running.

For a human, both of them, Seras and the monster, were incredibly fast, but in reality, there was a humongous difference between their speed. For Seras it looked like a slow motion movie, while she walked past the monster, who was still not even half-way there. Seras casually walked in front of the crouching woman, who apparently was the last member of the team, and turned around to face the monster. It was rising it's sword high above, so Seras also raised her palm high above her head.

From the monster's point of view, a woman, that it didn't see before, appeared in front of it. She wore a black coat, and a satisfied grin on her face. But the monster didn't change it's plans, it didn't really matter if one or two lives are going to be ended by it's sword.

Irene was sure that her life is going to end here, when this woman appeared in front of her from thin air. The woman was standing with her back to her, and was holding one of her hands up above herself. She obviously wanted to block the attack with her bare hand! Irene knew, both of them are going to die in seconds, so she just shut her eyes tight. She heard the sword swing and come down on flesh. But as few seconds passed, and still nothing happened, Irene opened her eyes again.

Seras was standing there in the same position like before, and was smiling into the wide eyes of the monster. The sword collided with her palm, but she stopped it without effort, the sword couldn't even wound her palm.

Irene couldn't believe her eyes. This woman stopped an Awakened One without any effort at all! Who was this woman? How powerful was she?

-"Listen..Priscilla" -said Seras after a quick glance above Priscilla's head-" I just woke up, and have no intention with playing you around. So would you be so nice, and just leave these people alone, including that little girl?" Priscilla was just staring into the eyes of this mysterious woman.

-"How do you know my name?"

-"You don't need to know that now. Do you leave, or should I kick your ass first?" asked Seras with obvious threat in her voice. She tilted her head a bit, and looked at the monster from above her glasses, so Priscilla could see her crimson eyes.

'Did I see fear on Priscilla's face?' thought Irene.

-"...I'll leave. But at least let me know your name woman." said Priscilla after some seconds.

-"I'm Seras. It was a pleasure meeting you." answered Seras with a smile. However she watched Priscilla's each step to make sure, she doesn't try anything funny. The monster walked away with her sword still in her hand. She walked past Clare, the little girl who until now was watching the scenery with fright in her eyes. Clare was Teresa's little friend till now. For her Teresa was family, and now she lay dead on the ground. Tears ran down her cheeks as she ran to Teresa's head, and hugged it tightly.

Seras was watching her with sadness in her eyes. Then she looked down at Irene. -"Are you alright?" Irene just nodded. -"Good." finished the one-sided conversation Seras, then walked to Clare. She knelt next to her.

-"What are you planning little girl?" for a few seconds Clare didn't answer, because she was busy swallowing her tears. When she was able to speak again, she answered.

-" I'll revenge Teresa."

-" I thought so..." said Seras, then she remembered something. She took out a black card from under her coat, and held it out for Clare to take.-"This will help you reach your goal. Give it to the man who will make you stronger." said Seras smiling. As Clare took the card, she examined it. It was a pure black card, but she couldn't determine what material was used to make it. On one side, there was a shield painted on it, with chessboard pattern inside the shield's edges. On the shield was a crying eye. Clare didn't understand a thing, but she wasn't going to refuse anything from a woman who could scare a Yoma away. As she reached for the card, a necklace slipped out from her cloth and hang right below her head. It was a simple metal circular plate.

-"You have a nice necklace..." said Seras a bit surprised. -"I can't believe it's still in one piece." seeing the confused look on Clare's face made Seras laugh. Her laughter wasn't like a monster's, it was tinkling, like a small river flowing down on rocks in a summer afternoon. Her laugh was sincere, nothing offending. Clare wasn't as afraid from her anymore, she even smiled a bit. -"Well, then, see you later." waved Seras as she walked back to her cave. Both Irene and Clare were dumbfounded by this powerful and at the same time strange woman.

The people avoided Clare as she walked through town with Terese's head in her hands. But she didn't really mind, she was lost in her thoughts, and was busy with her bereavement. She was thinking about that odd woman, Clare was still holding her card in her hand. Soon Clare reached the deserted area, but she just kept walking. After a few minutes she saw movement in the corner of her eye. As she turned her head, she saw a man dressed in black coat and a wide-brimmed hat. He had a beak and glasses on his face, and a never fading smile. He was waiting for Clare to come closer.

"Please, plant Teresa's flesh inside me!" she said, and stretched out her hand with Teresa's head and the card sticking out from under it.

"What is that?" asked the man curiously as he noticed the black card.

"I got it from a woman who saved me."

The man took the card, and looked at it. When he recognised the emblem, his face went even paler, if that's even possible. He even looked at the card, when it burned to ash in his hands. The flames didn't hurt him, it was just a signal, that the card arrived it's destination.

'This can't be...' he thought 'The Watcher returned! I only read about it...' he looked at Clare 'So this girl is under the Watcher's protection.'

"Well, little girl, I'm sure that we can help you." he answered at the end with a faint smile.


	2. Claymore - 2

**AN: I know that this is a bit short, but ca la vie. Also I'm not quite sure how the training of Claymores is done, so I'm sure if there is a mistake somewhere. Anyway, enjoy this short chapter!**

Clare was running down a corridor which was lit by torches attached to the walls. Her feets were slapping loudly into the floor as she ran past door after door. She didn't really know where she was running, the only thing she had in mind is that away from that Yoma hunting her. Clare wore a white outfit they all got when she arrived with other girls to this facility.

The place was in the mountains, snow covered most of the roofs and ground, while cold wind blew through your hair and made you chill like hell. The facility contained more buildings built next to each other, forming a horseshoe like form. The buildings looked really old. The black-dressed men used this place to train them, make them to Claymores.

But Clare didn't turn a warrior yet, she was here only since a few months, they still learned the basics. She didn't have any Yoma flesh in herself, and neither could she fight. They were in the classroom, when hell broke lose. A few Yomas, which were kept locked away in the training area freed, and began killing everybody in the way. Since there was no actual warrior in the facility at the moment, they had an easy time.

Clare barely managed to escape, and even now one of the Yomas was chasing her. She turned to the left, and continued running on a different corridor. Suddenly the right wall of the corridor changed into only pillars, making a lot of windows into the nature. It was freezing here, but Clare just kept running, almost blinded by the strong storm and snow that flew into her face. But as soon as the coldness came, it went, as once again Clare was running inside the building. She looked behind her, and didn't see the monster chasing her. Did she lose it? Is she lucky enough?

Not far away from her was a wooden door, and she decided it's time to hide. Clare ran to the door, and pushed with all her might. Luckily it wasn't locked, so she managed to open the door and get inside. The room was a storage room with barrels and shelves all lined up to the walls. On the shelves were various tools, and the barrels were filled with cold water, so cold that it's surface was partly frozen up.

Clare turned around and closed the door behind herself. The room plunged into darkness. She stumbled to the other side of the room where the barrels were standing, and hid between them. She sat down on the floor, and hugged her knees. She buried her face into her legs. So she sat for minutes which seemed hours. There was utter silence except her breathing.

Suddenly the door bursted open, and the room was lit up once again. A Yoma, the one which chased Clare before, was standing in the doorway. A big grin was on it's face while looking around in the room.

"I can smell you girl!" the Yoma yelled while creeping closer and closer to Clare- "I can smell your delicious guts, yumm!"

Clare closed her eyes tight, when the barrels around her exploded, and made her soggy to the bones. The Yoma destroyed the barrels between itself and Clare, and now was standing high above her with a hungry grin on it's face, savoring the moment before the girl's death. It liked the fear in it's prey's eyes.

"And now I'll eat your guts, girl." the Yoma said and reached down to grab Clare. He held her high up in the air, then threw heavily back on the ground. He kneeled down in front of her, saliva dripping from his open mouth.

"How problematic little girl you are." spoke a female voice from behind the Yoma. Both of them looked back, and a woman was standing there with a black coat and yellow-tinted glasses.

"Wha-?" wanted to ask the Yoma, but suddenly he was cut in half. Literally. Seras hand easily went through his body, and the Yoma fell to the ground. Both Seras and Clare were peppered by it's blood. But unlike Clare, Seras's clothes cleaned themselves immediately. Seras crouched down in front of Clare, now their faces were in the same height. Clare stared wide-eyed into those yellow glasses, she couldn't see Seras's real eyes.

"Don't lose this kid." said finally Seras as she pulled out the necklace that Clare wore when they first met. "It's the only way I can find you."

"O...Okay." was all Clare could say, while she took the medal from Seras with shaking hands.

"It looks like people are coming this way. They probably tracked the Yoma." smiled at Clare, and stood up. Seras walked to the wall, then turned her head a bit to Clare. "See you next time kid. And get stronger!" with that Seras walked into the wall, and disappeared!

Clare was just sitting on the floor when the guards bursted into the room.


	3. Claymore - 3

**AN: Okay, this chapter got way longer than I originally planned to make it, but I hope you don't mind :) Also since I got asked, I'm planning to follow the story of the manga and not the anime itself, of course if there are people actually wanting to read it. Anyway, have fun!**

"Eva, are you sure it's this way?" asked Eliza. They were walking in a forest in the East. The moon was high up in the sky. The ground under their feet was rocky, the tall trees stood far above them reaching into the sky.

"Yes, it's this way." answered Eva, number 7 of the organisation. They were sent out to hunt down an awakened one seen around this area. Eva sensed the monster's yoki energy coming not far away from them, so they just kept walking forwards.

Soon the forest around them became sparse, then they arrived to a glade. In the middle of it stood an old ruin of a church of some sorts. Most of the supporting walls were destroyed, the glass windows long gone.

"Nice." remarked Zelda, the weakest member of the group. "Is it inside?" turned she to Eva, who just nodded.

Soon they were at the entrance, which surprisingly still had it's wooden double doors. Eva carefully pushed it open, and all three of them slipped inside. Indeed this building was an old church, since some of the benches were still in their original place. The moon lit the big hall through the missing ceiling. The church was dead silent.

"Eva, I don't see anything alive." said Eliza quietly. They stood in a triangle all of them facing the interior. Eva nodded to the far end of the building. It was the place where normally the priest stood, but instead of that, there was a platform with a coffin on it. It looked like it was made from wood.

The group began walking in that direction, moving as quietly as possible, but with steel boots it's a hard task. They drew their swords from the holsters. They were only a few metres away from the platform, but due to the lack of light they couldn't make out the details. Suddenly the top of the coffin creaked open surprising all of them.

"How can I help you kids?" they heard a female voice from inside the coffin, and soon saw the person. A head with short blond hair emerged from the coffin, slowly rising above the edge of it, so they could take a look at the person's face. It was a young woman in a black outfit, she didn't seem more than 25. She put her arms on the edge of the coffin, then leaned her head on her arms, and so looked at them curiously. "You know I don't usually get visitors here."

"Eva, is she the one?" asked Zelda.

"Yes."

"Who am I?" asked Seras a bit surprised. When she saw that all the soldiers grabbed their swords tighter, she knew this wasn't going to be a piece of cake. Of course without killing them.

"An awakened being." answered Eliza with unvarnished anger in her voice.

"Why do you think that?" asked Seras genuinely confused. "And what's an awakened being anyway?"

"Don't play the stupid monster! You release the same energy like an awakened being." yelled Eva.

"Oh...dammit, looks like one of my seals isn't working properly..." said Seras digressed. "Let me fix it." she looked at her stomach obviously completely forgetting about the warriors in front of her. She pulled up her T-shirt and grabbed her abs. There was a strange circular symbol on her stomach, but the warriors couldn't see it. Nevertheless they took this opportunity to attack. Eva, being the closest, brought down her sword at Seras and the coffin.

"Wha-" gasped all three of them. The coffin was properly destroyed, but Seras wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Is that how you treat an innocent girl?" asked Seras grinning from behind them. All the warriors spun around.

"How did she..?" asked silently Eliza. But Seras paid no attention to them again, but was occupied with the repair of her seal. This time even the soldiers saw what she was doing. On her stomach was a dark spiral coming from her navel, and at the end connecting into itself back. The empty space inside the spiral was filled with scute-like lines. The last one was shining bright red and that's what Seras was examining from up close. "These seals are so annoying, they get corrupted so easily..." said Seras in a mused tone.

"Oi! Pay attention to us monster!" shouted Zelda but got a glare from Eva.

"Why should I? All you did till now is that you smashed my bed." answered Seras briefly looking up at them. Zelda lost her serenity and charged at Seras, who still didn't look at her.

"Stop Zelda!" yelled Eliza but it was already too late. Zelda reached Seras, and struck at her. Everybody was surprised and shocked when Zelda's sword simply stopped in Seras palm, who gently grabbed it.

"You are really annoying you know?" Seras said with a small grin. Then she kicked Zelda with such speed that neither of the warriors saw her moving, and with such force that she flew right into the wall behind the platform. Zelda was stuck in the wall for a few seconds, then fell on the ground.

"Zelda!" cried out Eliza, and ran to her. Eva glared at Seras with anger in her eyes. Seras grabbed the sword by it's grip and thrusted it into the ground. Then she leaned against it.

"So I'm guessing you are Claymores...why did you come here?" asked Seras in a casual tone.

"Yes, the village hired us to kill a monster, who is killing them." hissed Eva between her teeth.

"Oh, those bastards. I'll have to teach them a lesson." Seras looked into the direction the village was.

"You have to kill us first." yelled Eliza, who was done with checking out Zelda, and now both of them stood behind the platform looking at her. They looked very decided. Seras looked at them while she tilted her head sideways a bit. Then sighed.

"I really don't want to kill you guys, but if you don't give me a choice I'll have to...But first things first, let me repair this shit already." and with that Seras looked down on her stomach once again and grabbed the symbol on it. She suddenly turned her hand a little bit, then turned it back immediately. For that millisecond the three soldiers could feel a much stronger awakened being's energy coming from the woman, but it was too quick so they weren't sure if the felt right. However they got much more careful.- "Much better." sighed Seras, and Eva only now noticed that all kind of power disappeared from around the woman, she appeared to be just like any other human being.

"What?" gasped Eliza too, when she noticed it.

"Hm?" looked at them Seras. "Oh, so you really did follow that little power that leaked through my seal. That's funny..." she chuckled. She grabbed the sword again, and pulled out from the floor. All the warrior's tensed, but then Seras just turned to Zelda and threw the sword to her. "You'll need this." she smiled. All three of them were shocked by this, but Zelda took this opportunity and got her sword back. All three of them stood in silence then, watching each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. After a few seconds, Seras spoke again. "Okay, I decided. I'll use only melee combat style, so it's more fair for you guys." she grinned, and stood into a fighting position.

Eva launched her at Seras in a frontal attack, while the other two got around Seras on both sides and tried to flank her. Seras looked only at Eva, and as soon as she was close enough, Seras dropped herself to the floor, and kicked upwards into Eva's chin while she stood on her left hand. This sent Eva falling backwards, since she didn't except such an attack. However this position provided a great opportunity for both Eliza and Zelda, and they didn't wait to take advantage of it. They both held their swords high above their heads, and sliced downwards. But Seras simply pushed herself away from the ground, this way flying upwards above the reach of the swords. A loud noise could be heard as both swords hit the ground. Zelda and Eliza gasped in frustration when they noticed what happened and looked above them. But they were too slow for Seras, who already was falling back on them. She did an asparagus and kicked both girls on the shoulder. All of them heard the loud crack when the bones broke.

"AAAAAAAAA" cried both of them out in pain and dropped to the ground grabbing their shoulders.

Seras stood up casually between them and was greeted by Eva's sword trying to pierce her. Luckily she managed to dodge it by turning sideways. Eva's hand went past her, and that's when Seras grabbed Eva's arm and bent it in an unnatural way upwards. She broke her elbow. Eva's sword dropped from her hand to the ground, when she grabbed her broken arm. And then for good measure Seras even kicked the girl in the stomach, and with that she dropped to the ground as well. Seras walked back to the platform and sat down on it.

"Well, that was disappointing..." she said.

"We aren't done yet, monster!" yelled Eliza at her.

"Monster?" Seras turned her head sideways again. "You are still alive aren't you? If I were a monster, you would have died...But you know what? I'll play a game with you."

"Shut up already!" grunted Zelda.

"If you can cut me, I'll let you all leave. If you can't I'll kill one of you." Seras said with an evil smile. The warriors looked at each other, and Eva murmured to the others: "Not like we have a choice..." the warriors looked at each other, and like they could read each other's mind, they nodded at the same time. Zelda and Eliza both tightened their grips, and began charging at Seras.

"The same thing again? Seriously?" said Seras calmly and jumped upwards, avoiding the women's blades that came crashing down on the platform. She was already in the air, when she noticed that one girl was missing. As she looked up, she barely had enough time to dodge Eva's blade, who jumped up when her teammates attacked Seras. Since Seras was surprised, she didn't get out from the situation without an injury. Eva managed to cut down Seras arm, when she leaned away from the way. Seras and her arm landed separately on the ground.

"Oh my...you really did cut me now, didn't you." said Seras casually, not even flinching from the lost. She turned around and saw the warriors glaring at her. Then they looked at the cutdown arm, and their eyes widened in surprised and shock when they saw that Seras arm melted into a black goo. After that the goo moved to Seras foot and merged with her boot. As soon as the black goo disappeared, Seras arm began reforming at it's original position. Seconds later there was Seras without an injury again. "Well then, I'll keep my word, and since you did manage to cut me, you may go now." she said and began walking back towards the platform. Seras walked past Eva, and between Eliza and Zelda, neither of them made a move. They were stunned. Seras got only a few metres away from them, when finally Eva spoke up.

"What the hell are you?" she asked. Seras turned her head to the side, but she still showed only her back to them. Then she pointed at the symbol on the back of her cloak, and said.

"Remember this symbol, and ask your superiors. Now please leave, I want to go back to sleep." and with that, she walked to the platform, and sit down on it. The three warriors looked at each other, Zelda and Eliza looked for permission to leave, while Eva was completely confused. Claymores don't retreat, they either die, or win in a battle, but never flee. But this time, she knew that she has to make an exception. Seras lay down on the platform, and she looked like she would have solidified into stone. All the three Claymores looked at her for a few seconds, then Eva just simply turned around and with a bowed head, began walking away. Her comrades followed her, and soon they were lost in the darkness again. Nobody saw when Seras grinned, and then drifted away into her dreams again.


	4. Highschool DxD - 1

**AN: I thought about this idea for a while now, and I was confident enough to write it down this time. It's not a new Claymore episode, but as I mentioned before, this story isn't going to contain only Claymore crossovers. Also I know that some might think: Why don't you work on 'What the future beholds' ! I promise I'm working on it, but it's not easy to display fight scenes the way I want them to look like at the end. **

**So let me know what you think, should I write another episode to this crossover, or move to another one, maybe continue with the Claymore one? I let you decide this time, write me down in a review. Without further ado, have fun! :)**

"NO Asia, please don't die!" shouted Issei. He was kneeling beside Asia, a young girl, who was a nun he met a few days ago. Ironically he was a demon, so their relationship wasn't easy at all to say the least. But he liked her a lot, and she liked him a lot and that's what matters right? And now she was dying because she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. They were in a church. The main hall was mostly destroyed from the fight happened a few minutes before. Asia was lying on a bench in the front line, that was still in one piece. "Please Asia, hold on!" Issei shouted and whispered at the same time. He knew that Raynare was coming for them, but now he couldn't care less.

And indeed came Raynare, out from underground. She was laughing at Issei and Asia, looking at them disgusted and amused at the same time. "She is dead, but don't worry, you'll soon join her!" she said grinning maniacally. Issei looked at her with tears flowing down his cheeks, but his face was frozen into pure fury and anger.

Seras was walking back to her home. Of course it depends on what you are calling a home, since the only common in her place and others was, that it contained her bed, also named as her coffin. She was wearing her usual outfit that she was used to since milleniums. A long black coat and her yellow tinted glasses could be found on her. Her hair was the same too, didn't age a second since that day. So she was walking back to her current home, a church she found a few years ago. Luckily it was rarely used, and so it was the perfect place for her. But when she got closer to the big wooden doors that indicated the entrance, she knew that something happened. She heard yelling and crying coming from inside. She rolled her eyes, and opened the door.

"Jesus Christ, what did you do to the place?!" sighed Seras when she saw her supposed to be home in ruins. Both Issei and Raynare looked at her in confusion. This place should been sealed away from humans, at least that was the standard procedure. Little did they know that Seras was far away from human. -"I hope you clean up after yourselves." she said and walked inside without a second thought. The other two in the room were trying their hardest to figure out, who this woman is.

Seras walked right up to Issei and Raynare, seemingly not even noticing the big wings on the fallen angel's back, or her insufficient clothing. Then Seras noticed Asia, lying still on the bench, her face was pale. "What happened to her?" she asked casually.

"She killed her." Issei answered and pointed at Raynare. Seras looked at the woman almost bored.

"Why did you kill a little girl?" Seras asked with a casual expression, however her voice had some darker tone. It served almost as a warning.

"Because I needed the her Sacred Gear, the Twilight Healing." she stated with a mocking tone and a grin.

"You killed a little girl for that crap?" Seras asked surprised and angry.

"Carp?!" yelled Raynare angrily into Seras face. -"What do you know about Sacred Gears human?" Seras grinned at this the first time.

"You know I normally would kill you for this, but since I'm planning to sleep, I let you leave." Seras said. Issei didn't believe what he heard! This human threatened a fallen angel in such a tone, that even he would be furious hearing it.

"Ple..." began yelling Issei, but a look from Seras stopped him. She was happy, and fully knew what was coming! And she wasn't terrified.

"YOU WOULD KILL ME?! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH, YOU PITIFUL HUMAN RAT!" shouted Raynare furious as expected. She jumped back a few metres, and up in the air. In her hand, that she held up high, a purple light spear appeared. On the other side, all that Seras did was stepped sideways, so she faced the fallen angel completely, and took one of her hands out from it's pocket.

"Look out, she will kill you!" yelled Issei at Seras, he was worried about this woman. Who was she at all? Why wasn't she surprised by seeing a fallen angel?

"Don't worry kid." Seras said not turning back. "I eat these for breakfast."

"What?" Issei asked back surprised, but didn't get a reply, because Raynare launched her bolt at Seras. Raynare was laughing hysterically. The purple spear flew right at Seras, who just held her hand out. And grabbed it!

"Hm, not bad, but I have seen better." Seras said while holding the bolt in her hand. Neither Raynare nor Issei couldn't believe their eyes. That human just simply grabbed a holy weapon, that should kill everything, or at least hurt everything it touches. "Back to the sender!" Seras shouted joyly and threw it right back at Raynare. The fallen angel had to drop to the ground to dodge the spear which went right through the roof and then disappeared.

Unlucky for her, Seras expected exactly this. When Raynare touched the ground, she looked up again to see where Seras is. But she couldn't find her anywhere. It looked like she weren't there to begin with.

"Behind you." Raynare felt Seras breath on her neck, but she didn't have time to turn around. Seras grabbed her, and it didn't matter how hard Raynare tried, she couldn't move Seras' arms even a centimetre. After that she felt fangs sink in her neck. Soon her body went limp, and she couldn't think straight. She just got the Sacred Gear, she can't end like this! Not by the hands of this human! But she couldn't do anything. It didn't take long till she lost consciousness.

Raynare's body began to dissolve, her skin rolled up, and went flying like burnt paper. Her whole body was soon fine dust lying on the floor. And the Twilight Healing lay in the middle of the dust.

"Issei are you okay? What happened here." asked Rias worried. She just arrived with Akeno. They easily finished off the three weak fallen angels and came to see if they needed help. But then they found an unknown woman inside the church along with a hurt Issei and a basically dead Asia. Things didn't look right, and where was Raynare?

"Y...Yes I'm fine, but Asia needs help. I think she won't make it. Please Rias help" Issei was crying, he could barely speak. Rias ran to Asia while Akeno kept an eye on the woman. "Raynare took away her Sacred Gear, Rias!" said Issei while moving away from Asia to let Rias examine the girl.

"Issei, where is Raynare? We need the Twilight Healing back." asked Rias calmly. "Did you kill her?"

"N..No" shook Issei his head- "She did." and pointed at Seras who was now leaning at the wall, watching the scene without any expression.

"Where is Raynare?" Rias asked from the woman Issei pointed at. Seras just simply pointed at the pile of dust in front of her with the Sacred Gear in the middle of it. Even if Rias was surprised, she didn't show it. She just walked over to the once-Raynase and took the rings, then walked back to Asia. All the way she felt everybody's eyes watching her.

Soon Asia was revived as a demon, a soldier of Rias. In the meantime Seras walked to the dais that was in front of the benches, and sat down on it. Below her was the temporarily coffin, that she was usually sleeping in. She watched the rite, and smiled to herself when she recognised the runes and magic used. When everything was done, and even Yuuto and Koneko joined the group. Now that Asia was in relative safety, not counting the fact that everybody she knew from the church was going to try and kill her, everybody turned to Seras. Rias folded her arms below her breasts.

"So, who are you." she asked

"My name is Seras. And who are you?"

"Rias. Rias Gremory." a strange expression washed over Seras face, like she recognised her, but it was so brief that Rias wasn't sure she saw it right. "Why did you kill this fallen angel?"

"Because she was between me and my bed. And because she killed that little girl."

"And where is your bed supposed to be, Seras?" Rias asked with a slight confusion. If this woman was indeed so powerful as Issei whispered to her, that she took out Raynase in like 2 seconds, then she had to be careful and make sure, that she isn't going to harm her family.

"I'm sitting right on it." Seras answered

"But that's a coffin." said suddenly Issei

"Yes, it is." looked Seras at Issei.

"What are you Seras?" Rias asked

"I'm fucking tired, so if you would be so nice and get out, I could get some sleep finally." said Seras with a slight anger in her voice. She had enough from these children, all she wanted was to sleep for fuck's sake.

"Look Seras, I'm very thankful that you helped out Issei, but I won't leave until I don't get an answer." stated Rias fully confident. She saw that Seras face takes a deeper tone, and her eyes slightly narrow.

"Don't make me angry girl. I said GET OUT!" Seras yelled. The temperature in the church suddenly dropped several Celsius. The shadows got darker around them, and Seras had a threatening area around her. Even Rias took a half step backwards.

"Akeno!" called her queen Rias by turning her head towards her, but still keeping an eye on Seras.

"Yes President." Akeno understood perfectly what Rias wanted. A teleportation rune to take them as far away from this woman as she can. She held her hand high above her head, and seconds later a red rune appeared around them. A few more minutes and all of them were back at the Clubhouse.

Seras sealed once again away her little power that she let leak through the seals, and sighed.

"Kids..." then she tiredly climbed into the coffin and closed the top. She'll have to make a visit by them in a few days. It will be fun, she thought happily, and drifted off to a deep sleep.


End file.
